The Unholy Trinity
by SadGirl79
Summary: Two connected one-shots that follow a Friday night date between Santana and Brittany. Not new stories but if you haven't read them, enjoy! Fabrittana wankiness.
1. On our way home, we took a detour

Santana was driving Brittany home in her Range Rover. She felt happy with herself that she was able to finally get Brittany away from home long enough to have a romantic dinner with just the two of them.

She took the long way to Brittany's house. She knew that Britt had to go inside as soon as they reached her house as her parents didn't like Santana much. Something about corrupting their little girl.

They were about a mile from Brittany's house when the blonde leaned over the console and kissed Santana softly on her ear.

"Thank you for tonight, it was very thoughtful of you to take me out to such a romantic place on our date night."

Brittany's breath on Santana's neck was like a match that was starting a fire between her legs. Brittany was well aware that she had this effect on her girlfriend. She liked to watch Santana squirming in her seat from being turned on. This turned Brittany on.

"I want to be able to repay you for your thoughtfulness." Her hot breath lingering on the latina's neck. She laid her hand on Santana's bare thigh. She moved her fingers gingerly in a small back and forth movement.

Santana was barely able to remain in control of her SUV at the 10mph she was doing. She was getting wetter with every breath her girlfriend was taking and the fingers tracing lines on her thigh made her want to explode. She was tightening up between her legs just to alleviate some of the intensity of her blood flow. Brittany was a master at making her clit swollen.

"Erm, Britt, please stop. We can't go back to your place; your parents have it out for me right now." Santana's voice was shaky and laced with remorse. She wanted to make love to her girlfriend and was positive Brittany felt the same way; they were just at a loss for a place to go.

"Pull over." Brittany said as she leaned her head into Santana's lap. She knew that even at an odd angle she would be able to gain access to the wet core that wanted her. She just needed a moment to be able to hike up Santana's skirt far enough.

"Baby." The simple word came out of Santana's mouth with the most complex meaning. It told Brittany that she was pulling over as it was being spoken, it pleaded with Brittany to give her release, and most importantly it made Brittany feel loved. It was a word that Santana only used toward Brittany and she knew that.

Before the car was fully in the spot on the dark street the blonde's tongue found a swollen clit waiting for her. She hummed in approval and gently stroked it with her tongue.

Santana was barely able to put the truck in park before she felt glued in place. Brittany had expert knowledge on how Santana's body reacted to her touch. Licking her clit softly was all that was needed to keep Santana still. Brittany kept up her soft licking and was surprised when she felt Santana's hand grab her ass. She had in fact left herself wide open to it by kneeling over the console and she didn't care that her short skirt probably didn't hide that she wasn't wearing panties. All she thought about at that moment was touching the woman she loved and having her touching back. The rest of the world didn't matter.

Santana took advantage of finally having the car stationary to feel the soft, round ass that was sticking delightfully up in the air. She thought to herself that if she was facing Brittany's ass from another angle, she would definitely bury her face in her core. Santana had to settle for feeling the smooth skin with her right hand. She suddenly became aware of the blondes lack of underwear and moved her hand so she could slide two fingers inside of a wet and wanting pussy. The blonde moaned against her clit and Santana's left hand pulled her head tighter into her throbbing core.

Quinn was happy to see Santana's car parked down the block from her house. She had had a rough night and would be happy to have one of her bff's around to talk to.

As Quinn approached the car she could vaguely make out what looked like someone leaning over the center console. She was worried that someone was breaking into Santana's overly expensive SUV and approached the vehicle cautiously, cell phone in hand, ready to call 911.

As she came to the passenger side door she realized what she was actually witnessing was not a thief breaking into Santana's car but Brittany leaning over into Santana's lap.

Quinn gasped loud enough for the girls in the vehicle to hear her, but was frozen in place as she backed up into the tree that Santana had parked under. She dropped her cell phone and couldn't think enough to pick it up.

The pair in the car had found Quinn's deer in the headlights look quite amusing and laughed. They didn't make any effort to cover up what they had been doing and Quinn was pretty sure she had seen Brittany's hand begin to rub the center of the girl in front of her.

Quinn thought she may have been dreaming for a second, she wasn't sure why she wasn't running down the street to her house in shock. She just stood there as she watched her two best friends begin to find where they had left off.

She watched Brittany bend her head back into Santana's center, moving with a determined rhythm that she knew was meant to make her lover cum.

Quinn watched Santana's head lean back on the headrest of her seat, mouth slightly open in what she could imagine was the euphoric feeling of ecstasy. She noticed the tan girls fingers inching toward the center of her partners' raised up ass and only then did Quinn realize that she could see Brittany in all her glory, wet and glistening in the bits of moonlight that shone through the truck's windshield. She swallowed hard as she saw two tanned fingers slip into wet, pink lips.

She suddenly became aware that the reason why she wasn't running down the street in terror was that she found that watching the two of them was turning her on incredibly. She had never looked at either of them in that way, but seeing them making love was intoxicating. She couldn't take her eyes off of the latina's fingers as they moved in and out of Brittany's pussy. She could only imagine how good it must have felt to have those fingers rubbing against her g-spot and out against her clit. Before she could even think, Quinn put her hand down her pants and started rubbing wet flesh, her eyes not leaving the car in front of her.

Brittany was making steady work against Santana's clit but was holding off just enough to get her own climax close. She knew Santana was ready to release any second and she wanted to be just as close. She liked it when they came together; it made her feel closer to this woman that she loved.

She timed her movements against Santana's fingers with a precision that made it pleasurable for the both of them. When she moved back against her lover's hand, her tongue made several movements against the clit she was sucking into her mouth. Their timing was perfect as they both neared orgasm and having an audience to watch the need for each other was adding to the intensity. Their movements were just as much about making each other come as they were about having someone else witness it.

Santana was trying to hold off her orgasm until she was sure that Brittany was close enough to get off too. She knew the feelings, sounds, even tastes of Brittany as she was about to come. This was one of the most beautiful things in the world to Santana, watching everything mount up in the woman she loved and then see the relief wash it away. She could build her life over making Brittany come. She wasn't entirely surprised when Brittany wasn't turned off by Quinn catching the two of them. They were too far turned on to stop so easily, it's just a bonus that Quinn didn't run off screaming.

Feeling the intensity of Brittany's tongue becoming too much, Santana opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend's ass and then out of the passenger window. Quinn was still watching them, only now through half closed eyes, and her hand seemed determined at its task. She thought she could tell Quinn was close to coming as well.

"I'm close baby," Santana managed to whisper. Brittany sped up on her double duty, riding Santana's fingers like they were a thoroughbred and licking her clit as if she would die if she stopped. Her muscles contracting around Santana's fingers as her orgasm began to take hold of her body. She felt Santana's hand pushing her head closer into her clit as Santana let out a sigh that Brittany knew was the sound of her orgasm taking over. Just outside of the car she heard a faint "Oh my god," and laughed again at Quinn but was quickly pulled back into the movements of her pelvic muscles. A second more intense orgasm caused her to spasm, involuntarily moving Santana's fingers in and out with the flow of her orgasm. She collapsed over the center console, still spasming as her orgasm dissipated.

When Brittany had gathered enough strength she looked up at Santana and smiled. "Did that just really happen?"

"Fuck yeah it did." Santana said with a decent amount of pride in her voice and a big grin on her face. She truly loved the woman she saw in front of her and would go to the ends of the world to make her happy.

Brittany got back up on her knees and kissed Santana passionately. She knew she had the best girlfriend in the world and she loved her with an intensity that bore into her soul.

Santana brushed the hair from Brittany's face as their lips parted. She looked into blue eyes and wanted to be lost in them forever. Brittany placed another small kiss on Santana's lips as she got up to readjust her skirt. She sat fully in her seat and rolled down her window.

"Need a ride?" she asked Quinn as Santana started the SUV.

Quinn finally being able to stand up straight walked over to the back door, opened it and got inside.

**A/N I just want to thank my muse for planting this seed in my head. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. They are the Unholy Trinity for a reason

**A/N A few people asked for it and only because it's Snixxxmas, I present you a sequel to On our way home...**

Quinn slid into the back of Santana's car after pushing a mountain of discarded clothes out of the way.

"You two really need to get a room," she said as the smell of sex hit her nostrils. She looked toward the front seat as Brittany gently stroked Santana's arm.

"Is that an offer?" Santana said looking at Quinn in her rearview mirror.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She thought she really should have walked the rest of the block to her house, but the thought of going home and having no one there was too much for her. She appreciated the small amount of company she could get.

Santana pulled into Quinn's driveway and shut the car off. She looked to Brittany for her agreement and said, "Come on Quinn, we'll hang out for a while." All three got out of the car.

The blonde getting out of the backseat looked relieved. She really hated being home alone. She especially hated it when she was feeling lonely. Her life just didn't seem to make sense to her at the moment.

Quinn opened her front door and walked to the kitchen to grab some water. Brittany and Santana made their way upstairs and to Quinn's bedroom. Though the house was empty they only felt comfortable in Quinn's room.

Looking around for a note from her parents, Quinn sighed and gave up. She knew they were out for the weekend at a bible retreat but a note would have been nice. She walked back through her house and up the stairs. She opened the door to her room to find Brittany straddling Santana on her bed.

"Seriously you two? On my bed?" Quinn said annoyed. She really couldn't understand why the two couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Taking a breath from their kiss, Brittany leaned up and got off of Santana.

"Jealous?" Santana said just as annoyed as Quinn but smiling. If Quinn didn't know better she'd think Santana was up to something. She could see Brittany slightly nudge Santana. They were up to something.

Santana took her cue from Brittany, leaning over to give her a peck on the lips, and got up from the bed. She walked over to Quinn's dresser and opened the third drawer. Quinn's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said with sudden alert in her voice.

Santana took a second to find what she was looking for; a small, purple, lipstick sized vibrator. Quinn was terrified.

"What the hell Santana," her voice elevated.

"Don't act surprised that I knew about this. All those times we slept over you must have known we could hear you using it," Santana said matter-of-factly. She looked towards Brittany who had gotten off the bed and walked over to Quinn.

"We just don't want you to feel lonely tonight," Brittany said grabbing Quinn's hands as she pulled the other blonde closer to her. Still in shock that they knew about her toy, Quinn didn't put up a fight as the taller woman's lips met her own.

Brittany guided Quinn's hands around her waist and put her own around her friend's neck. She felt as Santana walked up behind Quinn and opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend as she started to gently bite on Quinn's neck. She moved her hand up to the back of Santana's head to stroke her hair and could feel the moan that escaped Quinn's busy mouth.

Quinn still wasn't resisting when she realized that Santana had started undressing her from behind. She stopped kissing Brittany long enough to have her top pulled off and to allow her to step out of her pants and underwear. As Brittany reached around to unhook her bra, Quinn surprised herself when she hungrily grabbed her lips again.

Brittany laughed into Quinn's mouth as she took the bra off the smaller woman. She slid the bra off her arms, dropped it to the floor and cupped both breasts in her hands.

Santana was watching her girlfriend kiss Quinn, as she slid her hand down between Quinn's legs. She didn't have to feel around long to find the wetness that was dripping from Quinn's pussy. She took the small vibrator and turned it on; holding it against her friend's swollen clit.

The kiss between the two blondes was broken when Quinn leaned back against Santana, giving her better access. Brittany pouted at the loss of contact but quickly moved her head down take one Quinn's nipples into her mouth and played with the other between her fingers. The shorter woman moaned in approval.

Quinn could feel the small circular movements of the vibrator against her clit. She shouldn't have been shocked that Santana was so good at rubbing another girl but didn't think that it would have felt this good. Brittany's attention to her sensitive nipples wasn't helping either; she was embarrassingly close to coming.

She put one arm around Santana's neck and pulled her into a kiss, her free hand holding Brittany's head to her breast. In a flash the movement against her clit was quickening and she couldn't hold off any longer. Her hips began to buck against Santana's hand, begging her to stop and keep going at the same time. She was able to ride it out until the last shiver of her orgasm had subsided and Santana removed the vibrator from her clit. She could feel Brittany's mouth leave her nipple with a pop and looked down to see a darkening spot forming in the shape of Brittany's mouth.

The girlfriends reached around Quinn and began to kiss each other feverishly. Quinn could feel the arousal between the other two women. She began to help free the blonde in front of her of her clothes. Brittany didn't object and she began to undress Santana. Within moments they were all naked.

Quinn looked at Brittany and winked, directing both ladies over to her bed. She pushed Santana down and kneeled between her legs. She pushed her legs open and licked up Santana's turned on pussy. She may not have any of Santana's skills but she sure as hell wanted to taste her then and there. She smiled when she noticed she could smell Brittany's perfume. She was the second girl to go down on Santana that night.

Looking up at the girl she was tasting, Quinn watched as Brittany straddled Santana's head facing her. Santana pulled Brittany down closer into her by wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's hips. Brittany replied to Santana by gently riding her tongue.

Quinn watched as the blonde slowly moved back and forth on her girlfriends face. She was mesmerized by how the rocking was making Brittany's breasts move. She was just about to reach up and grab one when Santana beat her to it, so she grabbed Santana's breast instead. She took the hard nipple between her fingers and began to rub it between her thumb and middle finger. She heard Santana moan into her girlfriend's pussy and saw Brittany smiling down at her.

She was getting more turned on by watching Brittany riding Santana then she had thought. She moved her free hand to her own pussy and began rubbing her clit. She was wetter than she had ever been before, her fingers finding their way easily inside of herself. She wanted to come again but found that she wanted to see the two women in front of her come first. She removed her fingers from her pussy and put her hand up to Santana's receptive center. Quinn noticed Brittany looking at her expectantly. She no longer hesitated and put two fingers inside of her friend, moving them in slowly and the back out again. She had to readjust so she could continue to lick Santana's clit and work her two fingers at the same time.

Brittany began moving faster on top of Santana. She probably could have come by just watching Quinn eat her girlfriend out, but she was lucky enough to have Santana's tongue also inside her. She made no more than three movements before Santana was licking her clit again. Brittany could not hold on any longer and let out a long, husky cry followed by a hysterical laugh. She was coming all over her girlfriend's face and they both loved it.

When her spasms ended, Brittany moved from her position so she could kiss Santana. She let her hands wander to Santana's now unattended breasts and took one in her hand. She moaned into Santana's mouth before breaking the kiss and leaning to suck her nipple into her mouth. Santana was appreciative that this also meant that Brittany's breasts gently touched her chest as she leaned over her.

Quinn was no longer paying attention to the couple in front of her. She was hypnotized by the muscles tightening around her fingers and the swelling of Santana's clit. She didn't care what they were doing as long as she was able to feel her friend's build-up. She continued to move in and out of Santana, gently licking her clit up and down, until she heard what she knew to be a swear word come from her mouth. Around her fingers she could feel contracting muscles. She didn't stop until she was almost kicked away by a not so angry looking Santana. "You need to stop," Santana said looking down at Quinn with a large smile on her face. Quinn's face reddened when she kept going too long after Santana's orgasm, she was after all new to making a woman come.

She smiled back as she made her way onto the bed, all three ladies lying over each other exhausted.

Brittany was the first to make a movement. First to kiss Santana, then to kiss Quinn. She was just about to get on top of Quinn when Quinn felt as though she was being shaken.

The feeling was gone only to return a moment later. Why was she feeling this uncontrollable shaking? Quinn couldn't understand what was going on and then she heard a voice. It was Santana's voice cursing at her but when she looked at Santana her lips were not moving. Quinn fainted out of fright.

Another round of shaking and Quinn woke up. She looked around confused. She was sitting in the back of Santana's car. They were still in her driveway. She looked at the two women in the front seat confused. Brittany was the first to break the silence. "So why exactly were you yelling out Santana's name in your sleep?"


End file.
